amor hacia los animales
by xp2011
Summary: Amor hacia los animales llevado al extremo


**Inspirado en una historia de la serie animada "Las Chicas Superpoderosas"**

Señorita Frances, venga para acá de inmediato – dijo el Señor Conejo.

Espero que sea importante, Conejín – dijo Frankie, algo molesta – Tengo mucho que hacer.

¿Ve esto? – dijo el Señor Conejo mientras le mostraba un par de pantuflas.

Unas pantuflas – dijo Frankie.

Dentro de las pantuflas – dijo el Señor Conejo mientras sacaba de las pantuflas un par de hámsters.

Un par de hámsters – dijo Frankie - ¿No son lindos?

Sí, claro – dijo el Señor Conejo mientras abría una puerta.

Al abrir la puerta, varios animales salieron de la habitación en donde estaban, pasando frente a Blu y Mac. Ellos decidieron averiguar qué estaba pasando.

Ha convertido la mansión en toda un arca de Noé – dijo el Señor Conejo – Solo hay una solución para esto.

Por favor, Conejín – dijo Frankie, rogando – Necesito compañía.

Se lo pondré simple, señorita Frances – dijo el Señor Conejo – Nada de animales sin autorización.

Horas más tarde, Blu y Mac regresaban a la mansión cuando vieron una cola gigante de animal acuático sobresalir de una ventana.

Mac, mira – dijo Blu – Una cola gigante.

Esto es raro – dijo Mac – Hay que averiguar.

Blu y Mac llegaron a una habitación de la mansión y encontraron a Eduardo utilizando una manguera para darle agua a una cría de ballena.

Eduardo – dijeron Blu y Mac, sorprendidos.

Hello, chicos – dijo Eduardo.

Eduardo, ¿Qué haces con esa ballena? – preguntó Mac.

No ser ballena, ser ballenita – respondió Eduardo – Y ser very bonita.

Blu, ¿estás pensando lo mismo que yo? – dijo Mac.

Al parecer alguien está en problemas – dijo Blu.

¡FRANKIE! – dijeron Blu y Mac.

Hola, muchachos – dijo Frankie - ¿Qué sucede?

Frankie, ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Mac.

Un animal necesitado de ayuda – dijo Frankie – Es peligroso dejarlo por ahí.

Oh, yeah – añadió Eduardo – Gente very mala anda acechando a estas criaturas bonitas.

Al Señor Conejo le gustará esto – dijo Blu mientras salía corriendo de la habitación.

Ni siquiera lo pienses – dijo Madame Foster mientras saltaba sobre Blu – No te atreverás a denunciarlo al orejotas.

Madame Foster, con todo respeto, eso que hace Frankie no es correcto – dijo Mac – Comprendo que se quiera salvar a estas criaturas, pero esto es demasiado.

¿Qué mejor forma que salvándolas uno mismo? – dijo Madame Foster, refiriéndose a las ballenas.

Más tarde, el Señor Conejo regresó a la mansión y Blu y Mac quisieron abordarlo.

Señor Conejo, debemos decirle algo importante – dijo Mac.

Será después, joven Mac – dijo el Señor Conejo – Pienso relajarme en la piscina.

Pero Señor Conejo, estamos hablando de una importante violación a las reglas de la mansión – dijo Blu.

La piscina abrirá mi mente – dijo el Señor Conejo mientras se dirigía a la piscina – Después de un rato en la piscina podremos hablar.

El Señor Conejo llegó a la piscina y encontró una cría de ballena nadando.

¡Señorita Frances! – dijo el Señor Conejo.

Oh, Frankie, estás en problemas – dijo Blu a una Frankie sorprendida.

Creí haberle dicho que nada de animales sin autorización – dijo el Señor Conejo.

No tenía opción – dijo Frankie – Era eso o la muerte.

No me importa – dijo el Señor Conejo – Voy a llamar para que se lo lleven.

No lo haga, mister Conejo – dijo Eduardo, lloriqueando.

Lo siento, joven Eduardo – dijo el Señor Conejo – Pero es necesario.

Son animales en peligro de extinción – dijo Frankie – No tienen muchas oportunidades afuera.

¿En peligro de extinción? – dijo el Señor Conejo, asustado – Joven Mac, joven Blooregard, necesito ayuda.

Claro – dijo Mac.

Ya rugiste – dijo Blu.

Frankie, eso que haces no es correcto – dijo Mac – Estás privando a esta criatura de tener contacto con su familia.

Mac tiene razón – añadió Blu – Es como si te secuestraran y te privaran de contactar con tu familia.

Creo que tienen razón – admitió Frankie con algo de tristeza.

Eduardo y Frankie fueron a la playa más cercana y liberaron a la cría de ballena. Tras la liberación, la cría fue con su familia, que la estaba esperando. Eso emocionó a Eduardo (hasta el punto de hacerlo llorar) y le dio una idea a Frankie.

De vuelta en la mansión, el Señor Conejo, Eduardo, Blu y Mac estaban viendo televisión cuando vieron un boletín de noticias mencionando una fuga masiva del zoológico local. Los 4 fueron a la ventana a ver la situación y vieron un grupo enorme de animales, liderado por Frankie.

Es oficial – dijo Blu, desilusionado – No se le pueden enseñar trucos nuevos a un perro viejo.

Tú lo has dicho, Blu – dijo Mac, también desilusionado – Tú lo has dicho.


End file.
